midnight at the beach
by loveme2times
Summary: massie a NY girl is forced to spend 2 months of her summer in north carolina with what used to be her step father and step sister who she hasn't seen in 7 years. she expects the worst from this summer but things may change when she meets derrick.massingtn
1. Chapter 1

_inspired by the last song_

_

* * *

_**Midnight At The Beach**

"Mom if you really loved me you would let me do what I want this summer without blackmailing me!" Massie whined as she grabbed one of her five Louis Vuitton duffel bags and suitcases and put it in the trolley.

"Honey, it's not blackmail if you get something good out of it. It's called deal or bargain." Kendra said, as she got her Gucci trolley.

"When summer is over I am going to be a senior, it's only natural you buy me a nice car!" Massie kept on whining.

Kendra sighed. When she saw all of the five bags her daughter had brought on the airport trolley she walked outside as Massie followed.

"Listen, Mass. William really insisted on spending this summer with you and Claire. And North Carolina is really amazing in the summer! Remember we used to come here whenever we had the chance? You used to beg us to go to Wilmington Beach" Kendra replied.

Massie rolled her eyes. "That was when I was eight years old, mom. Things change" Massie stubbornly answered. "Do you realize that I am giving up a summer in the Italian islands to stay in the states? I mean who does that!"

"You went to Europe last year, the year before, last Christmas, and last spring you went to Cabo. So I think it's only fair. Plus, you spent the first two weeks of your summer in the Hamptons with your friends"

"Two weeks! It was barely anything!"

"Two weeks less in North Carolina for you, it was"

Kendra and Massie searched for a man in a suit carrying a piece of paper with Block written in it. When they found the man, he walked them to the car they had booked.

It was a Lincoln Black Town Car. The driver put the luggage on the trunk and the two ladies got inside the limousine.

"Mom, why are you making me do this? William is not even my real father!" Massie said.

Kendra opened her mouth shocked. "Listen, William and I may have been divorced for seven years now, however he brought you up like you were his real daughter for ten years. He is the only real father you had"

"Then why did I not hear from him for over five years?"

"Since you were twelve years old you insisted on going on trips with your friends! You never bothered calling either William or Claire! When William called to talk to you, you would ask Inez to tell him that you were out! It's only natural he gave up!"

"Whatever. Mom, please! We can just go back, take the next first class ticket back to JFK. We can spend the summer together in the Hamptons!"

"Enough. We made a deal. Now we are going to Wilmington Beach, and you are going to stay there for two months and a half. You must behave, Massie. Or you can forget your Mercedes Benz and you can keep on driving the Ford"

"You're obviously not the one who's staying here for two months. You're going back tomorrow" Massie spat as she stared outside of the tinted windows.

"I have a job. Somebody has to work to afford your spoilt taste in cars" Kendra replied. That managed to shut Massie up.

Kendra was a workaholic. There was a reason why William Lyons divorced Kendra Block. She was addicted to her job as an editor in chief of Harper's Bazaar. Instead, William was a modest man who loved building boats and sold them to rich people. He was also the heir of the Lyons family.

His father owned a real-estate agency in North Carolina which he sold to someone else and kept the forty million worth fortune.

An hour later, they arrived to their destination; Wilmington Beach, North Carolina. The town car stopped right in the front of a huge mansion.

It was all pure white, huge windows, and a few steps away from the beautiful beach. Massie got out of the car and looked around. The first thing she noticed was the car. That ugly ass truck really did not belong to the garage of this beautiful home.

"Kendra!" a semi-familiar voice exclaimed. Massie bolted her head around and was surprised to see a man in a short sleeved white shirt with vertical blue stripes and a pair of khaki shorts and flip flops. William Lyons turned into a really different man since the last time Massie saw him.

He used to be the man in the Giorgio Armani tux that used to accompany the infamous Kendra Block to all these galas and fashionable parties. Now he was wearing khaki shorts and dare she say, flip flops? Where was she? In the Jersey Shore?

"Oh my God, William" Kendra said as she greeted him in a hug. The last time she saw her ex-husband was when she signed those divorce papers. Seeing him again face to face made her heart melt.

"You haven't changed a bit, Kendra Block" William said as he admired her flawless face.

"It's the Botox. Don't worry, I'm not a monster that never grows old" Kendra joked as she softly slapped his shoulder.

"So you're staying here one night only, eh?"

"I'm just here to make sure Massie doesn't run away" Kendra winked. Massie rolled her eyes.

"Massie, you beautiful thing! When did you grow so much?" William hugged her without getting a hug back from her.

"When puberty happened" Massie wittily snapped.

"Massie" Kendra warned her daughter. "William, where's Claire?"

"She's by the deck. Should we go say hi? I'll get the cleaning lady to bring the bags up" William said as he took a look at the five bags on the floor.

"What? William Lyons hired a house keeper?" Kendra asked shocked.

"Ha-ha, no Kendra, I haven't changed that much since seven years ago. I hired a cleaning lady to come three times a week." William explained laughing. "The business really picked up this year; Claire and I don't have time to take care of this big house by ourselves. We're both really busy and all. Her and the SATs, me and the boats"

"I'm really happy for you Will" Kendra said, and meant it.

Massie, Kendra and William walked towards the deck and Massie saw a blonde girl reading a book as she sat on a beach bed and sipped some lemonade.

The blonde girl was quite pretty; she had olive skin like Hayden Panettiere, however she looked nothing like the actress. She had a really mature and oval face, something like Gwyneth Paltrow that did not like to take care of her looks and take advantage of it.

"Claire, look who's here" William called the girl. Claire turned around and her blue eyes widened at the sight of both Kendra and Massie.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed as she jumped up. She was much more enthusiastic than Massie was. She jumped to give Kendra a hug who hugged her back caringly.

"Oh dear, you are such a beautiful lady!" Kendra admired Claire's fully matured body which was covered by a white cropped tee and a pair of black flip flops.

"Thanks Kendra! Is it possible that you look younger than you did the last time I saw you seven years ago?" Claire flattered her ex step mother or whatever she was to her.

"The magic that plastic surgery does to you these days" Kendra winked.

"How long are you staying here?" Claire asked. "We need to catch up! Last time I heard you on the phone was two months ago!"

"Only one night, I have to get back to my job honey" Kendra sounded actually sad about it.

"That's such a shame!"

"I guess some things never change" William said in a friendly tone as Kendra raised her eyebrow with a smirk.

"Claire, remember Massie?"

"Of course! Hi Massie!" Claire hugged Massie, however the brunette didn't budge.

"Hi." Massie replied.

"I'll bring some lemonade for the girls and a beer for you, Kendra?" William asked. Kendra nodded.

The three ladies sat on the deck's chairs around a table.

"So, how's school going for you Claire?" Kendra asked.

Claire sighed. "I'm glad it's almost over. Another year until I graduate and get this nightmare over with" Claire said.

"Come on, it can't be that bad. How's the friends situation?"

"Well, no friends for now. And I'm happy that way. It lets me concentrate on my studies and my future college applications" Claire replied. Massie rolled her eyes. This girl was such a loser. She had no friends; there must be a fair reason for it.

"Where are you applying? Massie here is applying to NYU, Columbia, F.I.T and Parson's"

"Really? Are you interested in fashion?" Claire asked directly to Massie.

"Either fashion journalism or journalism alone"

"That's cool. I remember you always had a passion for writing. I'm applying to Columbia, USC, UCLA, Berkley and Brown"

"Wow, that's amazing, Claire. If you come to New York City and go to Columbia you are more than welcome to stay in the apartment I'm getting Massie in SoHo"

"Says who?" Massie asked raising her eyebrow.

"Says me." Kendra warned Massie with her tone.

"I'm not sure about Columbia anyway, New York City is so big, I don't know if I'll ever get used to such a big city. After all I did grow up in North Carolina"

"But you did live in New York for ten years"

"Well, that was seven years ago. I think if I go back I'll get a culture shock all over again"

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll get used to it"

"Lemonades and beers" William came with a tray. He sat next to Claire and handed to Heineken pony-neck beer to his ex-wife and a cup of lemonade to Massie.

"So, I think we need to discuss your stay" William said as he looked at Massie.

"First of all, I think I'll have to hire a housekeeper. I can't live without one. Breakfast in bed is a ritual of mine during the summer" Massie said.

"Massie, you don't _need _a housekeeper." Kendra said.

"Then why do we have one, certainly not just for me"

"We can make that happen"

"Don't go through all that trouble for her Will,"

"It's okay, we need to make compromises or this summer will be a nightmare"

"I'll pay for the housekeeper for two months" Kendra said. Before Will could say no, Kendra stopped him. "I insist."

"Do we need a curfew?" William asked Kendra.

"She doesn't have a curfew back in Westchester, so it should be alright as long as she calls before twelve to let you know that she'll be late"

"That sounds good, same way with Claire" William agreed. "You have a driving license, don't you Massie?"

"Of course"

"We have an extra car we never use in the garage; it used to be my sister's however none of us drive it so you could use it if you need it"

"What car is it?"

"It's a Porsche Boxster"

"What?? Why don't you use it?" Massie asked shocked.

"Claire likes to drive her Mini Cooper and I need a big car for my job" William explained.

"You are ditching a Porsche for a Mini Cooper? What kind of an alien are you?" Massie asked.

"I paid the car with my own money. I don't like getting things without merit" Claire answered with a sweet smile.

"How did you earn 24 grand?"

"Savings of a lifetime. I never spent all the birthday and Christmas money Kendra sent me as well as my dad's birthday and Christmas money. Then I also worked as a waitress at the Sunset Diner."

"Wow"

"Well why don't you two girls go for a stroll by the beach? Claire you could show her around" William proposed. It was obvious that he wanted to catch up with Kendra.

"I have to take a shower first" Massie said.

"Of course, your room is in the last floor, there is a bathroom by the corridor" William said. Massie nodded and walked towards the last floor of the four story house.

The last floor had a really small corridor with two doors. One door for the bedroom with her bags on the floor and huge windows with golden curtains.

The walls were ivory and there was a queen sized canopy bed with Egyptian cotton sheets that were probably in the house since the Block-Lyons era.

The floors were covered in expensive parquet, and there was a beauty desk with a nice antique mirror that matched the desk. A wardrobe and a small desk for books, her laptop and other things.

The room had a door that led to the bathroom which was also connected to the corridor. It was a beautiful house, and it was obvious that William didn't decorate or bought it.

She took out her Kiehl shampoo and conditioner and took a fresh shower to get her tiredness away. She blow-dried her brown Mischa Barton inspired hair and when she was done she took out a pair of Elizabeth and James draped white silk high waist shorts and a red and white horizontal striped silk Alexander Wang button down shirt and tucked it in.

She slid on a pair of Alexander McQueen skull thong sandals and grabbed her favorite pair of Rayban club masters and put them on.

She braided her long hair in a loose side braid and finally grabbed her cream colored Chanel 2.55 shoulder bag before she headed outside.

Claire had changed into a decent white summery dress and put on a pair of sandals matched with brown shoulder bag.

The two girls headed outside and walked down towards the beach and then headed to a main pier. It was a typical scene you would see in a movie like The Notebook.

"This is where everybody hangs out during the summer, the pier is closed during the winter for obvious reasons."

"Why is that you have no friends?" Massie asked, not worrying about sounding rude.

"I used to have a few friends, not the popular crowd or anything. However I fucked everything up when I went out with the main 'leader' of my crowd's ex-boyfriend. It was totally lame" Claire explained as she kept on walking.

"That sucks." Massie said. "I'm thirsty"

"This stand makes the best juices and smoothies ever" Claire pointed at a small stand. The two girls walked there, but Claire stopped when she heard her phone ringing. Massie went to the stand alone and got a strawberry and lemon juice.

"That would be a dollar fifty" the guy said as he handed the drink to Massie.

Massie grabbed her Gucci wallet and opened it. She only had a 100 dollar bills and her credit cards. No coins, no dollar bills or anything smaller.

"I only have a hundred dollar bill, do you have change for that?" Massie asked as she showed the guy the money.

"You only carry around a hundred dollar bills?" the guy asked.

"Yes; and that's a problem why?" Massie snapped; she hated when people made comments about her money and her family income situation. It was not her fault if she was rich. And since when was that a bad thing?

"Not a problem, however it might be if I don't have any change" the guy replied. He checked. He grabbed four twenty dollar bills, and realized he didn't have any change.

"No change?"

"Nope, however it won't be a problem because it's on me" the guy smiled. Massie looked at him. Was this freak trying to hit on her?

She looked closer. This freak wasn't that much of a freak after all. He was pretty good looking; he had blond hair, hazel eyes and tan skin. He was tall and toned and was wearing no top with a pair of blue board shorts.

"Are you seriously trying to hit on me?" Massie asked. "Because if you are, I'd much rather pay!"

"No, I'm not trying to hit on you, stop flattering yourself. You might be hot, but I'm hotter" the blond laughed at his own conceitedness.

"Claire!" Massie shouted. Claire nodded and skipped towards the stand as she put the phone in her bag.

"Is there a problem?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, I only have a hundred dollar bills and credit cards. And this freak doesn't have any spare change. Do you have a dollar fifty?"

"I said there is no need to pay. It's on the house!"

"Well I'm not going to accept this lame offer so you can hit on me!"

Claire got out two one dollar bills and paid the guy. "I'm sorry, she's from New York"

Massie rolled her eyes and walked away as Claire waited for the blond guy to give her the change.

"Hey listen, Claire, right?" the blond guy said.

Claire nodded as she looked at Massie who was impatiently waiting by another stand. "Yeah"

"I'm Derrick Harrington."

"I know who you are, you come to my school" Claire replied.

"Well, there's this gathering by the beach tonight under the pier. How do you feel about showing up with your friend over there?" Derrick proposed.

"I think she made it clear she's not interested."

Derrick laughed. "She's probably just nervous, bring her tonight and she'll probably change her mind"

Claire sighed. She didn't know how to feel about this. Massie was already difficult as she was. If she forced her to do something she didn't want to do or bring her to a guy she didn't want to see she was going to be harder to get along with.

"I'll try my best" Claire gave the best reply she could. She smiled and started walking towards Massie who looked annoyed.

"Hey, what's her name?" Derrick stopped her.

Claire turned around to face him again. "Massie, her name's Massie Block"

* * *

**I have a pretty good feeling about this story :D**

**please review and let me know if i should continue**

**x thankss**


	2. Chapter 2

_better late than never, right?_

_enjoy ;)_

* * *

Massie Block and Claire Lyons managed to get back home after a nice afternoon by the pier talking and catching up by seven in the evening.

The sky was in a lovely shade of darkish blue with hints of pink and golden clouds that covered parts of the setting sun.

When they got in the beach house from the back door which was easier to get in from the beach, they immediately walked towards the kitchen where they followed the strong scent of cooked meat.

They found Kendra and William cooking and chatting as they had a glass of red expensive wine Kendra had bought from Italy a few years ago.

"Mom, when is dinner going to ready?" Massie asked, looking extremely tired.

"We started ten minutes ago so I am guessing in around an hour?" Kendra asked for reassurance from William who nodded in agreement.

"I'll go for a small siesta, you can wake me up when dinner is completely ready" Massie said. She walked up to the last floor of the house to get a small nap.

Claire instead decided to go to her room and log onto Facebook. She was surprised to see a new message on her almost empty inbox.

It was from Derrick.

_Hey Claire, I never knew I had you on FB. I just accept friend requests without even noticing so I just tried you and recognized you in some photos. I just wanted to make sure that you and Massie are coming to the party tonight? It's by the beach under the pier, it should be pretty empty. It should start at nine. _

_Bring some booze if you manage to get hands onto some. You know how Wilmington Beach is. You can't really fool anyone here since our parents know most of the population. ;D_

_Let me know as soon as you can, D._

Claire read the whole inbox and decided to reply straight after. The inbox was sent an hour earlier.

_Hi Derrick, I sent a request when I was a freshman. It's probably hard to keep track with more than a thousand friends. _

_I am still unsure in what we are going to do, however I'll try my best to bring her. She's sleeping now so by the time we dine and she wakes up she should be full of energy._

_I might see you there, C._

Claire clicked the send button and decided to take a shower. If she was going to go the party she wanted to look presentable, and even if she didn't she wanted to go to sleep clean.

After an hour of pampering herself, Claire woke Massie up who came down at the dinner table wearing a cute Juicy Couture robe in a sweet peachy color over her Hanky Panky pajama set with shorts.

They had dinner at the dining hall, there was a Coke bottle, wine, sparkly Perrier to choose from and salads, chicken and potato for food.

After halfway of their meal, Massie made a comment that made Claire realize it was the perfect time to propose the party to her. "Wow, I feel so energetic now"

"I doubt you want to spend the night at home, right?" Claire asked.

"Yeah! You two girls should go out and have some fun tonight!" William encouraged. Claire avoided making a disgusted face at how forward her father was being about wanting to spend the night with Kendra alone.

"Well there is a party tonight" Claire proposed. "Not too big, a get together between some people. We should go"

"That sounds nice. You could meet some friends to hang out with throughout the whole summer" Kendra liked the idea of the party.

"Well, I don't feel like staying home all night, so why not?" Massie agreed to it. Claire made a victorious sound on her mind and smiled.

When they were done with their dinner, the girls went to brush their teeth before they met at Massie's bedroom where they decided to meet for some clothes check-up.

"Claire, you are actually very pretty" Massie said after she studied her half-sister's looks for a while. "Why do you not take care of yourself?"

"Don't feel the need to" Claire replied, wisely not taking it too personally.

"Seriously, you don't need to fix much. You have a banging body, a pretty face, nice long hair, all you need to do is dress up better"

"I don't know, I just think it's unnecessary to buy all these expensive clothes when you can settle with cute and inexpensive clothing"

"Claire, honest to God, most of your stuff isn't cute" Massie tried to watch her mouth but couldn't help it. "I should dress you for tonight."

"Seriously? Most of your clothes are designer and they probably cost more than my whole wardrobe"

"So what; if you can afford it, why not take advantage of it?" Massie said as she opened the wardrobe she settled before her siesta.

Claire was forced to dress into an Elizabeth and James silk strapless beautiful dress which was short enough to cover all the necessities without looking slutty. She slipped on white sandals from Dior, and a white Gucci Sigrid oversized clutch.

Massie brushed Claire's hair a few times and went through it with her favorite GHD straightener. When it was all straightened perfectly, she brushed her hair again and tied it into a tall slick perfect ponytail.

Massie applied some make up on Claire, and by the time she was done, Claire Lyons looked like a model straight from Victoria's Secret's fashion shows. Except for the fact that she was fully dressed.

Massie put on a white one shoulder goddess silk dress from Diane von Furstenberg and a pair of black Candela thong studded sandals.

She kept her hair down which looked exactly like Mischa Barton's back in her The OC days. The two girls looked like they came out of a Vogue magazine.

The two girls walked out of the house after wishing their parents goodnight. They made a pit stop by a convenience store and Massie picked up a few bottles of Absolut Vodka, Tequila, Rum and then bought a few juices to mix the cocktails with.

The Pakistani guy looked at Massie's cleavage and asked for ID. She got her wallet out and picked up the fake ID she got made when she was in Italy with her best friend Dylan.

"Don't you have an American ID?"

"No, I'm zorree, I am a toorizt. I came to vizit my cuhzin" Massie faked an Italian accent as she pointed at Claire who was supposed to be her cousin. "I'm shore itz not a problem, right?"

Massie stopped herself from rolling her eyes and shook her head, so that the hair that covered her cleavage went back.

"Of course not" the Pakistani guy said and billed Massie with her Visa.

The two girls walked towards the pier holding a plastic bag each. Once they got there they saw a bunch of people by a bonfire talking and laughing as some music played from the background.

"You made it!" a male voice shouted as he ran towards the two beautiful girls.

Massie raised her eyebrow when she saw the familiar looking boy from the stand at the pier. He was looking different form this afternoon.

The boy looked all nice and clean, with a button down from Abercrombie and denim shorts that fit him perfectly.

"You again?" Massie asked rolling her eyes.

"Derrick, hi" Claire greeted him.

"Hey Claire. So I see you guys made it. Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends" Derrick ignored Massie's comment and dragged her closer to the bonfire by Massie's arm.

"Guys, guys, guys! This is Massie Block and Claire Lyons!" Derrick said.

"How do you know my full name, freak?" Massie asked, freaking out a little bit.

Derrick looked at her, and then looked at Claire. "She told me"

"Well, as I was going to say, this is my best friend Josh Hotz, then Chris Plovert, Kristen Gregory, Alicia Rivera, Olivia Ryan, Layne Abeley and Cam Fisher" Derrick introduced his friends to the new acquaintances.

Claire knew every single one of them. They were the most popular group of Wilmington High School, all of them were gorgeous and each had something that made them shine on their own.

Most of the girls were very bitchy and girly, for example Alicia Rivera liked to consider herself the queen bee of the high school and liked to intimidate everyone. Layne Abeley was the second in hand. She was the only one who was lame enough to listen to Alicia, just to stay in the circle.

The other girls were already in the circle since sixth grade so listening to Alicia wasn't something they had to do just to be part of the group.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Massie said faking a smile.

"Hello" Claire said.

"Hey, aren't you in my Math class?" the honey blond girl asked. It was Kristen Gregory.

"Yeah, I am. I go to Wilmington High, Massie's from New York though" Claire explained.

"That's cool. How do you guys know each other?" Olivia asked as she sat down on a blanket.

Claire looked at Massie so that she could explain their complicated family story to their new buddies. "It's a long story; let's have a drink before we get into it"

"You bought drinks?" Derrick asked, surprised. "It's impossible to buy alcohol when underage in here"

"This is what an Italian fake ID and looking great can get you" Massie smiled content as she showed off the two bags full of alcohol. "Hope you have cups"

Josh Hotz grabbed a few new plastic cups and handed them to everyone. Massie poured Vodka in all of their cups and then poured the orange juice in all of them. When they were done, they sat by the fire.

Massie sat next to Josh just by chance, and Claire sat on his other side, and Derrick sat next to Massie.

"So, tell us how you two met each other" Derrick asked interested.

"It all started when my mom, Kendra and her dad, William met right here in this beach seventeen years ago. Claire and I were both already born from less than a year. My grandmother was on vacation in Wilmington beach and decided to help my mother take care of me." Massie started the story, everybody was quiet and listening to the story almost captive. "William's wife gave birth to Claire, and after a few months she escaped from North Carolina and ran away to somewhere in Europe"

"What? Did you ever see her again?" Josh asked Claire. Claire shook her head.

"She didn't. Well, that summer, Will and Kendra met at the Pier. Will asked her on a date and spent three whole months together and fell in love. Kendra found a job in New York, as an assistant for an editor in Harper's Bazaar. She couldn't give up a chance like that, so she took it. William didn't know what to do at first. He had a child. He didn't have a job. But he did have his parents' money"

"This is like a freaking soap opera!" Olivia exclaimed, looking extremely into the story.

"After a month my mom and I moved to New York and lived in a small apartment in Brooklyn, William moved to Manhattan with Claire. The Lyons family had an apartment in SoHo, so Blocks and the Lyons moved to the house which was way more convenient. Kendra was always the working woman, and William was like the house husband. He took care of me and Claire, then cooked the dinners for Kendra and sometimes did some freelance journalism. After ten years of this life, Will got tired of always being under Kendra. He couldn't live this kind of life anymore with a work-savvy woman."

"Oh no"

"They got married after three years together, however when we both turned ten the two divorced because of their differences and the Lyons family moved back to North Carolina as the Blocks stayed in New York. When my mother became editor in chief, we decided to move to Westchester, a small county in New York. We needed some quiet to get away from the hassle that was going on in New York. We couldn't stay in that house anymore because of the divorce since it belonged to the Lyonses, so we bought a mansion in Westchester"

"And you still live there?"

"Yes I do. It's almost my senior year, and I am going to stay in New York State no matter what"

"What happened to you Claire?" Josh asked.

"I came back to North Carolina, we moved into my grandparent's second house. My father started building and selling boats as a hobby which then became a career. My grandparents both died of old age in those seven years and left us the money and all the houses"

"Man your life is so cool. I love this story. It sounds like a Nicholas Sparks novel" Kristen admired. "Who knew these things could happen in Wilmington Beach"

"Don't get too excited, I bet these things happen just once in a century" Massie joked. However, she meant it deep inside.

"I don't believe that. I believe that 90% of the time people do get a chance in love, except for those who die young" the cute guy Josh said. He was really cute. If Massie had to describe the perfect guy for her, he would have been it.

Six inches taller than her, very toned and strong arms, tan olive skin, dark hair and eyes with sculpted abdominals. Massie didn't see the abdominals yet, however she knew that they were hot by the look of his guns on his arms.

"Have you ever?" Massie asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I thought I had, however I absolutely did not." Josh admitted. There was a sketchy exchange of looks between Alicia and Josh. She was probably the one he was referring to.

"I know what you mean. I've been going out with this guy back in New York for almost a year, but when we broke up before the summer I realized that I just wanted to feel whatever my mom felt for Will"

"What do you think, Claire?" Josh asked. His body language demonstrated that he was interested in her, and was attracted by her innocence and this fragility. This made Massie uncomfortable; she had never been ditched for someone else.

"I don't know what to say. Never loved or been loved, the furthest I've gone with a guy is a crush and a kiss on the cheek." Claire was not afraid to admit, which made Josh like her even more.

Damn it, why did her PERFECT guy had to be interested in her step sister?

"Seriously? You have never been kissed!" the bitchy brunette looked down at Claire.

"I'm sorry? Was it Alice? I don't even know you; however by the look of those super chapped lips in the middle of summer, I can tell that you are a total whore who blows anyone that asks. So before you judge my sister, you can go to hell"

"Really? Do you think you're better than anyone else just because you're from New York now?"

"Well, first of all, you wear clothes from GAP. I wear Prada and Chanel. I may not be perfect however if I stand next to you I probably do look like it. So that makes me automatically better than you"

Alicia remained with her jaw open. "Shit! Let it burn Leesh" Josh and Derrick said at the same time.

Alicia threw her drink on the floor and stormed back to her home as Layne followed her like a homeless dog. Massie raised her eyebrow, not knowing why she got so defensive towards Claire.

They hadn't been in touch for years, and one day spent together made her feel like they never separated. They really were sisters after all.

"That was cool Mass, standing up for me you know" Claire thanked Massie with a hug.

"Yeah, Alicia can be a real bitch sometimes. She lives by Mean Girls and the Plastics" Josh said.

"You two gave each other quite an awkward look before. Was she the girl you thought you loved?" Massie asked. Claire looked at him interested.

Massie could notice from miles that Claire had the hugest crush on him. She couldn't just go for him knowing that Claire had the one chance to actually feel something bigger than a crush for a guy.

"Yeah, she was one big mistake" Josh admitted. "I don't know, I'm in the football team and she was the hottest girl in school, or at least the most popular. It made sense at the time"

"Then he broke up with her when he finally realized what a conniving bitch she really is" Derrick finished the sentence for Josh. "Finally someone had bitch slap her to reality"

"Well you can thank me later" Massie smiled. "When I first came here I was pretty mad about being fooled, however I'm glad I came, I kind of like you guys. Even if you're from North Carolina and all"

"Well we're glad you came here. It's really nice to hang out with new people" Derrick replied as he took another sip of his drink.

"We should do this again, the four of us. Tomorrow" Josh proposed.

Claire nodded, looking extremely excited about this. "What should we do?"

"Let's go for dinner at the Sunset Diner." Josh proposed.

"Sounds cool," Claire replied, she checked her watch and was shocked about how fast time had passed. It was almost two.

"Should we head back home?" Massie asked when she saw Claire checking her watch. Claire nodded.

Josh and Derrick looked at each other. "We'll walk you home"

The two couples walked towards the Lyons beach house. Claire was standing awfully close to Josh whilst Derrick and Massie were not standing so close.

Massie liked to talk to Derrick. He was a cool kid, a very good listener, and an enthralling talker. He was really fun; however he was nothing like her perfect guy.

They got home by two fifteen am, and they said goodbye to each other with a kiss on the cheek. Which really meant nothing to Massie, in Italy kissing on the cheek was like waving.

Claire and Massie got into their rooms and decided to have a nice sleep. Massie had enough for a day. She was way too tired. After all she was on the plane for six hours and moved so much all day.

Surprisingly, before she went to sleep she didn't even think about New York for a second. All she had in her mind were those two cute guys she met that day.


End file.
